


I Try To Think About Elvis

by Spaced Ponies (Jackjunkie)



Category: Multi-Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Spaced%20Ponies
Summary: Sometimes a fandom pulls your attention away from all others, for a while.
Kudos: 3





	I Try To Think About Elvis




End file.
